occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Occult Rising Wiki
Welcome to Occult Rising This is a Roleplaying wiki anyone can edit. Think of this wiki as Supernatural meets The Originals meets Lost Girl meets American Gods **PLEASE SIGN UP before or after creating a character page.** Anonymous contributors are difficult to communicate with, please sign up with a username. |-| THE SETTING = Planet Earth, an alternate dimension. A world where Supernatural beings; Werewolves, Vampires, Fairies, Half gods, Angels Demons, and a special group of people called Hunters can live side by side with average everyday Human beings. Most often no one knows. Hunters, although despised by half the world for their barbarianism are the people who spend their lives killing, for the benefit of the human race. And the "conditional powers" a normal human could never dream of. Sometimes, people are not okay with how close they are or their children are to Hunters, Werewolves, Vampires, and mostly Half demons. There are communities that are well known for co-existing, even interbreeding. It would be an understatement to say there is a Species War. Humans have always wanted to kill everything. Evolution may have chosen to allow it, providing every being with abilities that could tip the scales or balance the battlefield. |-| THE PLOT = The abilities granted to Hunters has left the world askew. For those who refuse to put their difference aside LIFE is WAR. Hunters have all but gone rouge and turned to picking off Fairies, Witchess/Worlocks, Demons / Angels, Demigods/Demigoddesses and Humans for sport and for profit, veritable Bounty Hunters or Supernatural Assassins if you will. As always in any society there remains small glimmers in existence. The pieces of hope, the people above the pettiness of species, race, and socio-economic class. Those who can live harmoniously among anyone. In a typical community man, woman, and child live dissociated from their peer groups. Kept safe from the dangers of the world, be it from Evil or from Good. People lead lives surrounded by people of the same alignment, the same moral compass. The Good, the Evil and the Neutral. Moral ambivalence is perfectly accepted, no two people have the same way of thought or feeling. |-| THE CAST = Character Ideas Any fantasy character ideas from therianthropic creatures, anthropomorphic beings, and mythical or supernatural entities are welcome. Fairies Hunters Humans Mermaids Witches/Worlocks Half demons / Half Angels Demigods/Demigoddesses **Were creatures :Please check the were creatures link it has quite a few options Characters should be a creation of your imagination or inspired by a real person or fictional character. **PLEASE DO NOT or try not to use the first and last names of REAL PEOPLE or characters from books, tv shows or movies.** Join Wikia **To join this wiki add a page named after your character. For Example Dilara Sidik, Anaïs Philomel, Deacon Arthur. :If you need help with a name use the Random Name Generator and the Surname site. :You could also use the Fake Name Generator Click the New Page button to Create a NEW PAGE ! Category:Browse